Human abilities such as hearing, vision, memory, foreign or native language comprehension, and the like may be limited for various reasons. For example, with aging, various abilities such as hearing, vision, memory, may decline or otherwise become compromised. As the population in general ages, such declines may become more common and widespread. In addition, young people are increasingly listening to music through headphones, which may also result in hearing loss at earlier ages.
In addition, limits on human abilities may be exposed by factors other than aging, injury, or overuse. As one example, the world population is faced with an ever increasing amount of information to review, remember, and/or integrate. Managing increasing amounts of information becomes increasingly difficult in the face of limited or declining abilities such as hearing, vision, and memory. As another example, as the world becomes increasingly virtually and physically connected (e.g., due to improved communication and cheaper travel), people are more frequently encountering others who speak different languages. In addition, the communication technologies that support an interconnected, global economy may further expose limited human abilities. For example, it may be difficult for a user to determine who is speaking during a conference call. Even if the user is able to identify the speaker, it may still be difficult for the user to recall or access related information about the speaker and/or topics discussed during the call. Also, it may be difficult for a user to recall all of the events or information discussed during the course of a conference call or other type of conversation.
Current approaches to addressing limits on human abilities may suffer from various drawbacks. For example, there may be a social stigma connected with wearing hearing aids, corrective lenses, or similar devices. In addition, hearing aids typically perform only limited functions, such as amplifying or modulating sounds for a hearer. As another example, current approaches to foreign language translation, such as phrase books or time-intensive language acquisition, are typically inefficient and/or unwieldy. Furthermore, existing communication technologies are not well integrated with one another, making it difficult to access information via a first device that is relevant to a conversation occurring via a second device. Also, manual note taking during the course of a conference call or other conversation may be intrusive, distracting, and/or ineffective. For example, a note-taker may not be able to accurately capture everything that was said and/or meeting notes may not be well integrated with other information sources or items that are related to the subject matter of the conference call.